College Years
by Aerilon452
Summary: Ellen and Laura are Room Mates. Ellen introduces Bill To Laura, as the relationship develops Laura has a very overbearing Father. AU please i hope you like it R&R as always.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own BSG and I never will.

Rating: M to be safe but it might not turn out to be like it.

**College Days**

Bill was thoroughly dissatisfied as he left the Pyramid court game. His favorite team, the Picon Panthers, had lost to the Caprica Buccaneers for the second time this season. Saul was dragging him out to dinner with his girlfriend Ellen and one of her friends. This was sure to be very boring. Maybe he could make up an excuse after he and Saul met the girls. Bill was bogged down with term papers that had yet to be written and going to bar after bar with his best friend was not helping.

They arrived at the restaurant the Elysian Fields; it was a popular restaurant decorated in the old style with curtains and columns. Pillows on the floor provided the only comfortable places to sit. Ellen came rushing over and launched herself into Saul's arms' laughing as she did so.

"Guys I would like you to meet my friend Laura." Ellen motioned over to the Red head that was walking closer to them.

Her eyes were a grey green color that fit with her pale skin and auburn hair that seemed to glow like fire in the light. Bills eyes took in what she was wearing; a pair of low rise blue jeans and tight fitting white t-shirt that didn't quite meet the top of her jeans. She looked like she didn't want to be there anymore than Bill did. At least that was one thing they had in common.

"I'm Laura Roslin, and you are?" She held out her hand to Bill and smiled.

"My name is Bill Adama. This is…"

"Saul Tigh, right. Ellen talks about you constantly, too the point of too much."

"He does the same thing when he talks about Ellen." Laura and Bill both laughed as they all waited for their table to be ready.

During dinner they talked about different things, literature, art, and music, books, and who was the most hated teacher at Caprica University. Professor Cross, who teaches the history of the Colonies, turned out to be everyone's least favorite teacher. The conversation finally wandered onto the subject of the latest Pyramid game.

"Which team do you root for?" Bill asked Laura who was sitting next to him.

"I like the Aerilon Warriors, but I have been known to root for the Picon Panthers at times."

Bill looked at her as if she was a two headed Hydra. _This woman is amazing._ Bill thought to himself.

"Did I say something wrong?" Laura asked and she looked around the table.

"No, it's just that Saul can barely stand the game and Ellen doesn't understand it. I was half expecting you to say you hated the game."

Laura started to laugh; she threw her head back and laughed even harder making the other customers look at her. When she was done Laura put her hand on Bill's arm so she could catch her breath.

"Sorry, but I love hitting the Pyramid court. It's the only time I can scream and shout for the fun of it." Laura smiled.

As dinner drew to a close Ellen and Tigh both made their way over to Saul's car to go bar hopping, which effectively left Bill stranded standing on the side of the curb watching the car's tail lights disappear into the darkness.

"And there goes my ride." Bill chucked as he began to walk up the street.

"Hey! Bill wait, I'll give you a lift as far Caprica University." Laura offered and headed off towards the parking garage around the corner. The car was a dark forest green; it had empty bottles and wadded up pieces of paper on the floor, various text books on the back seat, and a pair of boxing gloves in the rear window.

Bill chuckled and said, "You a fight fan?"

"Yeah, my dad taught me the fundamentals of the sport. So whenever I get a chance I'm at the gym going a few rounds with the punching bag."

She opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. The lock popped on the passenger door and Bill got in. Laura started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. They had to wait for an opening before the car turned and made its way back to the grounds of CU.

"You can just drop me at the front gate, I'll walk from there."

Laura turned onto a side street that led away form the college campus. Bill could feel the car pick up speed as it turned onto yet another street. "I hope you don't mind that we take the long way; the guard at the gate tells the Dean of the English department when I leave and when I come back." Laura said as she shifted the car into anther gear to make it go faster. Bill took a moment to study her; she had one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. There was something about her that tried to click in his brain. She had a face that a man would not soon forget, eyes that were unique, and hair that was a different shade of red every time she turned her head.

Then the realization clicked, "You're the Dean's daughter. I should've known right off because I saw your picture on his desk when I was in there last week going over a paper I did." He smiled to himself and continued. "When I graduate I plan to join the colonial military, want to be a Viper Pilot."

"Least you know what you want to do. And yeah my dad is the head of the English department. I hate it sometimes."

When she was through the gate Laura turned off the head lights and made her way into the only remaining parking spot. They sat there for a while not saying anything until Bill asked. "There's a Colonial Day celebration at a club called Hades tomorrow night; I hope you go. I would really like to see you again."

Laura didn't say a word as she got out of the car and headed toward the dormitory front door. Bill grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop and said. "Will you go or not?"

"Maybe, if you're lucky Adama." She smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Bill watched her walk into the building and up the stairs. _Tonight was definitely a good night._ Bill thought to himself as he made his way to the dorm on the other side of the campus.

What do you think please tell me I would really like to know. R&R.


	2. The date

Disclaimer: Don't own BSG and I never will.

Rating: M to be safe but it might not turn out to be like it.

Laura's day passed in a haze of colors; for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about William Adama. Why had she agreed to go out with him on Colonial Day, she would never know. Laura didn't even enjoy Colonial Day; she saw is as an excuse for college jocks to get drunk and all in the name of the Articles of Colonization. But never the less she was going on a date and at club Hades to boot. She had never been in there but she had heard Ellen talking about it all the time; at least now she would get to see for herself. She took the long way around the campus letting the fresh air take away all her stress of her class day. First thing this morning she had to have class with Professor Cross, who if she didn't know better was nursing a hang over. He pilled on the homework at the end of the lecture. Two five page paper's due, one was on Colonial day and the other was on the Exodus of the twelve tribes from Kobol. _Oh yeah I'm going to have writing these._ Laura thought as she walked up the steps to her dorm.

"There you are." Ellen said a sing-song voice. "What are you waiting for, you have to get dressed. The guys will be here in two hours to take us to Hades."

"I'll throw on something in a little while, because unlike you I don't take for ever to get ready." Laura said and went to sit at her desk to get started on her History papers.

Ellen held up a slinky black dress with spaghetti straps and thigh high slits that were held together with thin black cords in a criss cross pattern down each side of the dress. At the base of the dress there was an intricate pattern of pearl colored weaving lines that covered the entire front of the dress. The back was all most non-existent; the two front straps crossed over the shoulders and continued in and X pattern to close at the small of the back.

"I'm not wearing that." Laura protested and tried to push pass Ellen.

"Why not?" Ellen held the dress up in front of Laura and said, "It would look great on you. Besides you have all the right curves to make the dress come alive and I'll even do you hair." She pushed the dress back into Laura's arms and smiled a big cat that ate the canary smile.

"Fine, you win. I'll wear the frakking dress." Laura sighed and went with Ellen.

For the next hour and a half Ellen worked with Laura's unruly auburn hair. Ellen curled Laura's hair into loose curls that framed her face and draped over her shoulders off setting milk white skin. Laura put on black eyeliner to draw out the color of her grey green eyes, making them bolder and defined. Ellen lightly applied a deep shade of crimson to Laura's lips defining her pale skin even more. Satisfied with her appearance Laura slipped into the bathroom and worked her way into the dress. When she came out Ellen handed her a pair of high heeled shoes that had only an ankle strap securing the shoe to her foot.

"You want me to break my neck?" Laura asked sarcastically.

"Just put them on, both Saul and Bill are here. Don't worry I have your purse." Ellen ushered Laura out the door and down the steps to meet the guys.

Bill and Saul waited patiently on both women to walk through the front door of the dorm. It was a warm Caprican night with a light breeze to keep it from being too warm. Bill had his back to the door and watched the other college students laughing and talking in little groups. Sometimes Saul and he would sit around and just observe others; well that was when he could spend time with his friend outside of a lecture. Bill heard the door open and turned in time to see Ellen and Laura come down the steps. The both of them were dressed to impress and impress is what they did. Bill couldn't believe that the woman who wore jeans and a t-shirt was wearing a slinky black dress, loose curled hair and high heeled shoes that made her legs go on forever.

"Bill, close your mouth." Saul whispered to Bill before he went over to greet his girlfriend. Ellen and Saul walked a head of Laura and Bill. As the walked towards the parking lot Bill said, "You look very beautiful tonight."

"How I let Ellen talk me into this dress I have no idea." Laura laughed out..

"Well I'm glad you did, and I like you hair."

"My hair?"

"Yeah the way it falls around your face." He looked at Laura and smiled. Bill made a bold move and took Laura's hand; when she didn't pull away he took it as a good sign of things to come.

They arrived outside the door of Club Hades the four of them saw a line around the corner. Ellen walked up to the bouncer and after a few minutes waved them over. Laura heard some grumbling from a few women and some of the men about them going in front of them. The bouncer turned out to be someone that Ellen dated before she met Saul and this guy gave her a free pass for the four of them.

The Hades, like the Elysian Fields, was done in drapes of colors in dark purples and blues. Candles lined some of the wall and they had a chandelier hanging over the dance floor. Light instrumental music played in the background as people stood around talking. There was a booth in the back near the bar, which was no surprise, but it was a lot better that standing around in killer heels. Ellen and Saul took off for the dance leaving Bill and Laura alone to talk quietly.

"This doesn't look like a Colonial Day celebration." Laura whispered into Bills ear.

"From the outside it would seem like that, but I know that all these places will close if they aren't going to celebrate Colonial Day. I have a friend who owns a restaurant and he shuts down his business for one night." Bill waited a moment and then asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and replied, "Yes I would like that." Bill rose, walked around and offered his hand to Laura. They walked out onto the dance floor and Bill drew her close. Her arms came up around his neck and Laura rested her fore head against his. They swayed back and forth to the music for several songs until Laura dug her fingers into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked with concern.

"These shoes are killing me." Bill wrapped his arm around he waist and helped her off the floor. They made their way back over to the booth where Bill helped Laura sit down.

"You want to get out of here? We can let them have their fun and I'll take you back to the dorm." Bill offered.

"You call the cab and I'll hobble out to the curb. Oh and remind me never to wear shoes like this again." Laura chuckled as Bill helped her to her feet minus the killer heels.

Saul and Ellen were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice Bill and Laura leave. Fifteen minutes later they were at Laura's dorm. "Could you help me upstairs?"

"Yeah, why don't you put you arm around my shoulder and you can lean on me." Laura took one step and nearly fell. Bill scooped her up and carried her up the steps. "Get the door please my arms are full." They laughed while Laura opened the door and Bill maneuvered inside.

"This is going to be interesting because my room is on the third floor." They looked at each other and smiled.

"Let me put you down." Bill said and gently put Laura on her feet, though he still held her hand so she would have something to grip going up the stairs. They made it all the way to Laura's door and Bill turned to leave.

"Why don't you come in for a while and we can talk?" Laura said to Bill with her back to him as she unlocked the door.

"It's late and I have an early class, but how would you like to meet for lunch, my treat?" Laura nodded and leaned in to brush her lips across his. He smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You're paying right?"

"Yes, I do plan on paying."

"Then lunch it is Bill. Good night Bill." Bill headed back towards the stairs. He planned on wandering the grounds before turning in for the night. He couldn't keep her off his mind and there was something about Laura Roslin that intrigued him. _I wonder how many men have been in her room. _Bill opened the door to his room and immediately walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. _Bill you keep thinking like that and you are going to have a very long night._ The jets were warm and the water spilled over his shoulder and down his back. Twenty minutes later Bill was dressed in nothing more than a pair of sweats and lying on his back trying to get to sleep. _Gods this is going to be a long night._

Back at the dorm's Laura was thinking about Bill the same way he was thinking about her. She changed into a pair of shorts and a black under shirt. Laura brushed out the curls and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Laura sat down at her desk and tried to work on her history papers but her thoughts kept going back to Bill Adama. _I wonder what he wear's to bed._ Laura shook her head and thought,_ Oh don't even go there Laura those are the kind of thought that get you in trouble._ Deciding that she wasn't going to get any work done; she turned off the desk lamp and went to bed.


	3. Good lunch, Bad talk

Disclaimer: Don't own BSG and I never will.

Rating: M to be safe but it might not turn out to be like it.

Bill knew that he was running late and all because the Professor decided to run the lecture over. He looked at his watch and nearly ran into Laura. She had arm load of books and couldn't see over the top of them.

"Lords I'm sorry for…" Laura sentence ran off as she looked up into cobalt blue eyes.

"That's all right Laura I was running late from a lecture." He replied and picked up some of her books and tucked them under his arm. She smiled at him and led the way to the food court. Fortunately they both made it there in one piece without running into anyone else.

"So what are all the books for?" Bill asked.

"I have two papers due for Professor Cylon. I swear that man has to be a Cylon in disguise; the way he goes on and on in one slow monotonous voice." Laura huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"Laura you know he can't be a Cylon, they are all walking tin can. Besides I don't think the toasters are advanced enough to look like humans." Bill smiled as Laura frowned at him. They found a table in the center of the room and sat down. Her eyes constantly drifted to the door as people came and went from the room.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Bill asked.

"Actually I'm not that hungry if you could get me a bag of chips and a bottle of water that would be great. I really have to start this paper." Laura offered a weak smile as Bill walked over to the lunch line. So she set to work on her first paper.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice said behind Laura, making her jump.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Laura asked standing up and looking over her father shoulder to make sure that Bill wasn't coming.

"Well this is the food court and I saw you sitting over here alone and I thought…"

"Laura they didn't have any chips so I got you…"Bill dropped off as Laura's father turned to look at him. Bill looked over at Laura; hoping for a sign on what to do next.

"Dad this is Bill Adama, he and I are having lunch together, but you're welcome to join us if you like?" Laura said tentatively.

"That's ok. You two have a nice lunch, and Laura I want to talk to you later." Laura's father said tersely and walked away without looking back. A few moments passed between them while they sat and ate. Laura worked and Bill watched Laura. He noticed the way her bottom lip would pout while she concentrated. She tapped her fingers and dropped her head onto the open book.

"Should I ask what that was all about with your father or not?" Bill asked. Laura looked at him with her chin still on the book. "He thinks I'll lose my head and get all tangled up in a guy." Laura replied. Another moment passed when Bill asked again, "What's the paper about."

"One of them is about Colonial Day and the other is about the History about the Twelve Colonies. Again I ell you that Professor Cross is a Cylon."

"Insulting him won't get you out of the papers. Besides I don't think the toasters would enjoy teaching." Bill smiled and took a bite out of his apple.

"Bill Adama you are so not funny." Laura reached over and took Bill's apple out of his hand and took a bite out of it.

"Hey that's mine." Bill said as Laura handed the apple back and smiled at him. They sat and talked for a while longer before Laura told Bill she had to go and talk to her father.

Laura left Bill at his next class while she went to her father's office to talk about lunch. There was something about his attitude that was bothering her. Why, by he Gods couldn't she have male friends? Her father was being over protective and there was something unsettling about it. Bill Adama is the first guy that took a general interest in her since she has been in College.

"Father you wanted to talk to me?" Laura poked her head into his office and looked around. She spotted him standing by the window; sipping a cup of hot tea.

"Yes Laura come in and have a seat." He said and walked back over to his desk.

"I wanted to talk to about this Bill Adama. How much has he told you about himself?" he asked in his direct tone.

"Bill has told me enough to know that I like him and we have a good time together. There are some things that I enjoy like Pyramid that Bill enjoys as well. And incase you are wondering we are going to the Pyramid courts this weekend." She paused then continued, "And there is nothing wrong with that." Laura rose form her chair and headed for the door.

"Laura, please all I ask…" her father began.

"All you ask what? What?"

"I want you to concentrate on your studies and not lose your head in some guy you just met." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"This is unbelievable. You really think that I'm going to turn out like my mother; that I'm going to drop everything for some random guy. You really are something, father. I'm out of here, when you feel like letting me run my own life you know where to find me until then I suggest that you and I keep our interaction to a minimum." Laura stormed out of her father's office and back to her dorm room.

Bill had seen Laura pace around the court yard. An hour later she was still out there pacing. He slipped out of his lecture and went to join her outside. Bill was a little wary to approach her because Laura seemed to be muttering curses under her breath and pacing with a vengeance that was leaving track in the grass.

"Laura?" Bill asked.

"What?" She turned to see Bill standing there looking at her. "Sorry, bad talk with my dad."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It was about you in fact. He thinks that I'm going to drop everything and completely devote myself to you." Laura said as she continued to pace even faster.

"I mean he was completely unreasonable going on like I …" Bill came over to Laura and pulled her to a stop, turning her to look at him.

"He's just being a father. Give him a few days and he might come around." Laura wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Come on I'll walk you back to your room." Bill said with his left arm still around Laura's waist. They walked in silence until both Bill and Laura got to her door and found it open. There were soft moaning sounds coming from the closed door on the left.

"Well I guess Ellen and Tigh are back." Bill said.

"I don't want to be here for this." Laura replied.

"Why don't you come back to my room and we'll talk fro a while?"

"Let me get a few things first." Bill watched as Laura walk into her room and reemerge a few minutes later with a bag over he shoulder. She gave one last look towards Ellen's door and shuddered.

"Well what do you think?" Bill asked as he watched Laura roam around his room.

"It's a lot neater than I thought it would be."

"Thanks, I think. You can sit down." He motioned to the couch, but Laura didn't move. She dropped her bag and moved to stand in front of Bill. Laura looked into his eyes and they shared an understanding. Bill wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so his body heat mingled with hers. His lips hovered over hers for only a moment. She was the first to move making the kiss take form. Laura's lips moved over his; her teeth nipped at Bill's bottom lip. They stood like that kissing for what seemed like hours until they pulled apart.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." Laura said in low voice.

"That's ok I wasn't complaining." Bill pulled her back to him and reclaimed her mouth deepening the kiss even more than the first one. She willingly opened her mouth to him and navigated their way to the couch. Without warning Laura fell back taking Bill with her. The slight fall didn't faze the both of them. Laura's hands snaked up under Bill's shirt; raking her nails down his back causing Bill to shudder.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Bill and Laura looked up and saw her father standing in the door way to Bill's dorm room. Laura's head fell back onto the cushion and she let out and exasperated sigh of frustration. Bill pushed himself off Laura and stood next to the couch.

"Laura outside now." Her father said in a commanding voice but Laura didn't move.

"No. I told you to stop trying to control me and I mean it." She looked right at her father with an unflinching gaze. To Bill's eyes Laura looked fearless, but her eyes gave away her emotions. Both of them watched as Laura's father stormed out of the room with a glare that could kill. Laura's shoulders slumped and she started to shake with silent tears.

"Like I said give a few days and it will all blow over." Bill offered in a sympathetic voice and pulled Laura into a light embrace. He rubbed his hands over her back in comfort. Bill felt Laura go slack against him. _This has to be one of my stranger days._ Bill thought to himself as he laid her down to rest more comfortable position on his couch. He on the other hand headed into his bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower. Bill came out of the shower and hour later to find Laura gone and a note on the coffee table.

_Bill_

_Sorry about what you saw earlier and so you don't worry I've gone back to my room to get more sleep because your couch sucks. I heard your shower running and didn't want to disturb you so I wrote you this note, which you guessed all ready. Now I would just be rambling on paper not making any sense, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow for lunch and I promise not to have a break down. _

_Yours_

_Laura _

Bill smiled as he re-read her note. He took it back into his bedroom and tucked the note into the nightstand drawer before turning off the light and going to sleep. Tomorrow he would have lunch with Laura where he would help her straighten out things with her father, even if it made her made at him.


	4. Bonding emotions

Disclaimer: Don't own BSG and I never will. Happy now I said it but if I did own it Laura and Bill would already be together.

Rating: M to be safe but it might not turn out to be like it.

Note: I never meant to have a bond form between Laura and Bill. The bond is somewhere close to Empathy. But it seems like a good idea. But read on to find out why.

_Back at Laura's dorm_

Laura paced the living room, going over what had just happened over in Bill's dorm room. She had kissed him and he had let her; saying that he didn't mind. What he must think of her. _I've never done that with any other guy before; why is it that I feel this connection to Bill?_ Laura thought; not hearing Ellen walk through the door.

"The Postman left something for you while you were out." Ellen said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I kissed him." Those were the first words out of Laura's mouth.

"The Postman?" Ellen asked confused.

"No, Bill. I mean I felt this need to do it and I just kissed him. Then he told me that he didn't mind and he kissed me even harder. Eventually we wound up on the couch and my father caught us before it went any further." To Ellen Laura looked panicked and unnerved.

"Then what's the problem? If Bill didn't mind then…"

"That's not the point the point is that…" Laura was cut off mid sentence.

"There is no point. You like Bill and I know that Bill likes you. Can that really be so bad, I mean so what, and your father is a little overbearing. Come to think of it why is he so controlling of you?" Ellen asked.

"Something happened to me when I was a kid, it made him more protective." Laura looked away from Ellen's penetrating gaze. Before Ellen could get anymore out of her someone knocked at their door. The room was so silent the subtle knocking made them both jump.

"Yes?" Both of them said in unison. The door opened to reveal a man that stood 6'2, with skin as golden as the beach. His hair, the color as dark as the night sky, fell in loose curls down over broad shoulders. Mystery man's eyes were the color of the sea on a bright sunny day. Laura ran over to the stranger and jumped up into his arms laughing.

"Hephaistion!" Laura laughed out his name and buried her face in his hair.

"How are you little one? And who is you friend?" He put her down ad turned towards Ellen holding out his hand.

"Someone likes history." Ellen said

"Yeah my parents were strange people, and I have to deal with the fallout." Hephaistion said.

"This is my friend Ellen and I'm good. But how did you find me? I mean the last time I talked to you; you were running off into the sunset with a tall leggy blonde. Oh what was her name?"

"Lydia is just fine, we got married last fall." Hephaistion hugged Laura close and kissed her forehead. "Though it wasn't anything special without my little sister there."

"You have a brother?" Ellen asked in a confused tone.

"We knew each other in high school; he protected me like an older brother." There was another knock on the open door and Bill walked in.

"Laura?" Bill cocked his head to one side and looked at the three people in the living room. Laura slipped out of Hephaistion's grasp and went over to hug Bill.

"Bill this is Hephaistion, Hephaistion this is Bill." Both men shook hands but Bill still felt a little uneasy. Something had driven Bill out of his bed with this powerful need to check on Laura. There was something between them that overwhelmed him to the point of confusion.

"… Since high school." Bill refocused on what Laura was saying. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Laura, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Bill whispered in her ear. Laura nodded and walked out with Bill.

The moon was shinning bright and the trees were swaying in the breeze as if they were dancing to some unknown tune. Laura watched as Bill paced; to her something was clearly bothering him. The truth of the matter was that Laura had to talk to him about the kiss. She knew that she shouldn't have done it, but Laura had an overwhelming need just to kiss him.

"There's something about you that makes me want to be near you all the time." Bill looked at her with a worried look in his eyes. He was standing a few feet away from Laura trying to contain the urge to take her in his arms and hold her.

"Is there something wrong with us? Because all I want to do is hold you. I feel this incredible pull toward you and I can't explain it. It's like I feel you when you're not even with me." Laura took one step towards Bill but advanced no further.

"We have only known each other for a few days and I; I don't know what to say." He gave over to his urge to hold her. Mirroring her actions earlier Bill put his hands under her shirt and felt the faint traces of scars. Laura pulled back and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Bill pulled her back into his warm embrace while she clung to him.

"How did those happen?" Bill asked in a quiet voice.

"It, uh, happened when I was in high school on Leonis." Her voice was shaky but she continued with her stroll down bad memory lane. "It was a senior hiking trip up in the mountains. When we reached base camp I offered to go and get fire wood. While I was out there something attacked me. Hephaistion came to find me and must have scared off whatever attacked me. I was a bad kid in high school, that's why I went on the hiking trip. One to get away from my dad and I wanted to bed Hephaistion." Laura stared to laugh and Bill looked at her.

"There is nothing like a person to save life for instant hero worship. Let me guess after that you saw him as a brother." Bill looked into her eyes that were shining with tears.

"Yeah, and that's why my father has taken more of an interest in my life than he did before. Before I got hurt he left me to my own devices, which meant I got into trouble a lot."

Bill held Laura close and allowed her to take comfort from his touch. It felt like their feelings were in sync. Something about her made him instantly calm. After she had left his dorm he tried to go to sleep but he had some how felt her confusion. Now all he felt from her was contentment and peace.

"Bill can I stay with you tonight?" her voice was soft and her breath was warm against his neck.

"Yeah, come on."

Bill offered Laura the shower but she declined claiming that it was uncomfortable to go to bed with wet hair. He tossed her a pair of sweat but Laura tossed them back at him opting to sleep in her underwear and t-shirt.

"Well you can have…"

"No, say with me." Bill nodded and climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled into him and felt immediately relieved. The sense of security she felt lulled her into sleep. Bill ran his hand over the scars while she slept. He felt her move even closer making him aware of this interesting sleeping arrangement, but of course he had suggested it. The best thing to do was to deal with everything in the morning. Bill closed his eyes and with in minutes he was a sleep.

Laura woke to the blinding light of dawn and the empty space next to her. She saw a couple of Bill's wool socks poking out of his drawer. After she put them on Laura padded out to the living room and into the kitchen where she found Bill drinking a cup of coffee.

"I knew you were awake." He said instead of saying good morning. He was sitting on a folding chair staring at her.

"Do you believe people can form an emotional bond, where some how you know if the other person is sad or happy?"

"Yes, is this a bad thing?"

"No, just strange that's all." Laura walked over to him and climbed onto his lap taking the coffee mug out of his hands and taking a drink of hit herself.

"What is it with you that you have to eat and drink what ever I'm having?" Bill asked with humor in his eyes and a sly smile on his face.

"It tastes better after you've had some of it." She smiled at him and took another sip before she handed it back to him. Laura got off of Bill's lap and poured a cup of coffee for herself.

"You know there is a pair of sweat pants in my room that you can out on."

"Why, I like watching you trying to keep from getting hard."

"Laura that's not funny."

"How about I do something to take the edge off. Would you like that?" Laura sat back down on Bills lap and wrapped her legs around him. Bill growled low in his throat as she applied a little pressure to his morning erection that he hadn't had a chance to get rid of before she woke up.

"Are you like this in the morning?" Bill never got his answer because Laura covered her mouth with his. She worked her tongue into his mouth and explored the taste of him. The intimacy of that moment was shattered by Saul and Ellen walking into the room at the wrong time.

"For fraks sake Bill!" Ellen shouted. Laura's cheeks went from slightly pink to deeply crimson.

"Hi guy's whatcha doing?" Laura said looking at the floor not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Would you wait out in the hall for a minute?" Bill craned his neck to look at Saul who nodded and walked out with Ellen. Laura looked over at the clock on the wall and literally jumped out of Bill's lap.

"I'm late for class. Gods Damnit." She hurried back into Bill's bedroom and came out a minute later dressed and heading out the door.

"Sorry I have to go to my history class, oh meet for lunch and we'll talk about what happened. And I like for it to happen again but I have to go." Bill pulled her to a stopped her and gave her a kiss that kindled a fire coursing through her veins.

"Now go I'll see you at lunch." Bill literally pushed her out his door and passed Ellen and Saul. He had no doubt that he would hear and ear full from Saul, but he wasn't going to listen. Besides he was late for his class as well.

_To be continued_

_Tell me what you think I would really like to know. Good, bad. Should I scrap it and start another story or what I would really like to know._


	5. Ditching Class

Disclaimer: Don't own BSG and I never will. Happy now I said it but if I did own it Laura and Bill would already be together.

Rating: M to be safe but it might not turn out to be like it.

Laura sat in Literature class staring out the window. She suffered through her morning history class. Her teacher was going on about nothing really important. To Laura the lecture was going in one ear and out the other. She usually tried to pay attention even when her heart wasn't into it. All she could think about was Bill. Mr. Ralston was still talking when Bill appeared at the window that Laura was looking out of. He was making all sorts of funny faces at her and Laura endeavored not to giggle.

"Ms. Roslin, do you think that you could attempt to pay attention to this lecture." He said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry sir, but your lecture really isn't all that interesting to me." That was the truth. So she gathered her stuff and walked out.

That was something Laura had never done before. Maybe her father was right; men do tend to frak with her head. But something about Bill Adama confused her. Why did she feel so strongly about a man she only met a few days ago?

Bill met Laura at the door with a wide grin on his face. "Are you cutting class just for me?"

"No, my teacher was boring me so I had to leave." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Bill lifted her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Aww isn't that just cute?" a voice said from behind Bill. The both of them turned around the see a woman with shoulder length blonde hair looking at Laura with a less than friendly look.

"So this is the red head you left me for?" she asked and Laura saw Bill turn a little red in the face.

"Caroline, you and I were over the day before I met Laura. I'm sorry if I hurt you but Laura isn't the reason I left you."

Laura took a step back from Bill and leaned against the wall. Instead of smacking Bill, Caroline came over to Laura and slapped her. Her head snapped to the side and Laura could taste a faint trace of blood. Laura looked back at Caroline and put her finger to her lip bringing it away with a blood at the very tips.

"What the frak was that for?" To her credit her voice was calm and composed.

"What do you think, you took my boyfriend." Caroline looked at Laura with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh, you are a tweaked one you are. I only met Bill three days ago." Laura had the nerve to laugh. Caroline tried to slap Laura again but this time she was prepared. Laura grabbed Caroline's wrist and squeezed.

"First of all this is just rude, hitting a woman because you don't have your facts straight." Laura released her wrist and went to Bill and placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him long and hard, thus furthering her point. "And secondly, move on. Bill has now it's your turn."

"Oh, and Caroline, next time you have the notion to hit me I won't be as gentle as I was this time." Laura said managing to keep her anger in check.

Caroline stormed off with a shriek of out rage. Bill and Laura looked after her and laughed. For some reason they thought that it was funny.

"You know it really wasn't a smart thing to make her mad."

"Bill she had no reason to hit me and I wasn't about to be blamed because you lost interest." Laura yelled half tempted to hit him too. Bill must've seen the temptation in her eyes and immediately pulled her to him for a kiss not nearly as hard as the one she gave him, but close enough.

Bill pulled away and took her hand, "Come on lets go back to my dorm."

Laura wrapped her other hand around their joined hands and let Bill lead her towards his dorm. She wasn't going to head back to the rest of her classes for that day. Her English teacher was boring and Laura didn't really remember all that much about her history class because she slept right through it.

_Bills Dorm_

Bill had thought about how to broach the subject of them having sex but he hadn't quite founds the right way to ask her about. Fortunately he didn't need to because as soon as the door was closed Laura had her mouth on his and was working lose his shirt from his pants. Bill picked Laura up by the back of her thighs and carried her into his room.

"Maybe we should…" he tried to get her to slow down but to no avail. She reclaimed his mouth and plunged her tongue into his mouth, ruthlessly tasting every part of his mouth.

Bill laid Laura gently down on the bed and covered her with his body. So many warning bells were going of in Bills head but he couldn't seem to stop Laura's lips from consuming his skin in a flurry of fiery kisses the burned all the way down to his soul. There was nothing to stop them this time and Bill intended to take full advantage. Laura had divested Bill of his shirt and she made fast work of his pants. One of Bill's hands cupped her breast making Laura issue a low moan.

Dropping his hands to rest on the backside of Laura's thigh, he picked her up and carried her into his bed room. He placed her on the bed and stripped off her clothes. "Bill I don't want to complain or anything, but you are a little over dressed."

Bill looked down at his clothes then back to her while he shed his clothes. Joining her on his bed Laura linked her arms around Bills neck bringing his body close to her. Bill pushed her back into the bed and settled between her legs. Laura wasted no time; angling her hips up she guided Bill in with one move.

Laura hooked her leg with Bills and managed to flip him so that she was on top. She set the pace, riding him hard and fast. They were panting and moaning enjoying the feel of each other. The rising sensation of climax started to rise to a boiling point making them scream in ecstasy.

Laura fell to Bill side and snuggled into his warmth. "That was amazing." Panting all Bill could do was to pull her closer and fall into a nice a relaxing sleep.

A/N: Sry so short but I didn't have any inspiration. Tell what you think. I need the constant praise and if you think that this chapter is bad tell me and I will take the criticism, please I want to know if I should keep going. And the teacher i mentioned i based him off this English teacher i had in College, not the most interesting teacher i've ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own BSG and I never will. Happy now I said it but if I did own it. But if I did Laura and Bill would already be together.

Rating: M to be safe but it might not turn out to be like it.

Note: Well I'm back with this story because I'm heading back to College next week. So I hope that you enjoy this update and tell me what you think.

Laura looked over at the clock on Bill's bed side table. She had fifteen minutes before her math class and she needed to be there. It was the only class that she needed to show up in because Math was not her best subject. Sliding out of Bill's arms she gathered her cloths and made a mad dash to her dorm for her books and she had just enough time to make it at the last minute.

"Ms. Roslin glad that you made it." Professor Hannon said just as she walked into the open doorway.

"Sorry sir time got away from me." She muttered heading to her seat.

The time wore on and nothing about what the teacher was saying made any sense and what she could make out wouldn't stick in her brain. All she could think about was when she could see Bill again. There was a little voice in the back of her mind saying that her father was right and that Bill was clouding her mind. 'Shut up brain." Laura thought to herself.

Bill woke up to a serious lack of warmth at his side. Laura was gone but there was a note on his clock. He smiled and read it. She was in math class and would be there for most of the morning. Bill missed her already. Tossing his pillow on the floor he buried his nose in the pillow that held Laura's scent Bill was counting the hours until he could see her again though if he was careful he could see her right now.

Jumping out of the bed he got dressed and headed out to find her. It was not that easy but he finally found the room she was in and lucky for him there was a window. Bill figured that he would get her to skip class and be with him a little more. Well he could try anyway. She was very stubborn when she wanted to be.

He saw her sitting near the door looking off into space so he thought that he would have better success if was at the door.

"Bill!"

Bill turned around and saw his friend Saul Tigh. Thankfully he was without Ellen. There was so much of that woman that he could take and it was beneficial to his good mood that she not be here.

"How are you this fine day?"

"Better."

"Did you sleep with her?" Saul's words slurred together.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Bill asked

"I've only had a little; you know to get my day started. No harm no foul."

Bill shook his head and went with his friend to the campus diner. For the moment he needed to keep his friend from doing anything stupid and that meant taking him to breakfast for a nice hot cup of coffee. Bill couldn't keep his mind off of last night. Laura was so amazing that he thought himself falling in love with her. He let his mind wander back to last night.

_Laura skin glistened with sweat and moonlight. She had fallen asleep tan minutes ago and Bill thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to watch her sleep. She rolled over on her side and Bill got a good look at her scars. They were nothing but thin lines now. Laura shifted again and the sheet slipped lower down her back._

_He gently ran his fingers up her spine and through her hair. "Your lips can finish what you fingers have started." Laura murmured._

"_I thought you were sleeping?"_

"_I woke up when you ran your fingers up my spine." Laura rolled over and smiled at him running her hands through his hair. She brought his mouth down to hers and renewed his arousal and hers at the same time. Things between them had gotten better since this had happened...  
_

"Bill are you even listening to me?" Saul asked peering at his friend over the rim of his coffee mug.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry I was thinking."

"About Laura?"

"Yeah."

Bill looked up in time to see Laura and Ellen walk through the door of the diner. A thousand watt smile plastered its self across Bills mouth when both women joined them at the table.

Laura rested her head on Bill's shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief. "Gods I hate Math class." She said.

"Well, you have to take it." Ellen said and stole a piece of toast off of Saul's plate.

"I know, but it refuses to stick in my brain." Laura laughed and Bill wrapped his arm around her."

"And I thought that your morning was going so well."

"Oh it has gotten better." Taking Ellen's queue she took the last piece of Bill's toast.

"Aren't they sweet together. " Ellen cooed at them leaning her head on Saul's shoulder.

Laura threw the last remaining bite of her toast at her roommate. "Shut up."

They all started to laugh, but Laura stopped when she saw her father and younger woman.

A/N: Hi all I'm back I had a idea for this story since I am heading back to college on Tuesday so here is a short little blurb for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own BSG and I never will. Happy now I said it but if I did own it. But if I did Laura and Bill would already be together.

Rating: M to be safe but it might not turn out to be like it.

Note: Well I'm back with this story because I'm heading back to College next week. So I hope that you enjoy this update and tell me what you think.

Bill looked over Laura's head to see who her father was walking in with. The woman was young and attractive with blonde hair falling in a cascade of curls over her shoulders that framed her face. Bill turned his head away and looked at Laura. She was not a happy camper. Her fists were balled on the table and her jaw was clenched.

"This is not what I wanted to see." Laura whispered. Her voice held anger.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked looking confused.

"My father is cheating again." Laura replied and dropped her head down on the table.

Bill felt for Laura and he wrapped his right arm around her and kissed the back of her neck. He heard her sigh and that made him smile against her beck while he inhaled the scent that was all her.

"Gah, I can't believe he's doing this… again." Laura said with her head still on the table. She straightened and looked over Bills shoulder eyeing the blonde that was with him.

"So who is it this time?" Ellen asked.

"I think she's the secretary for one of the teachers in the history department. I think her name is Leah Troy or something like that." Laura replied snatching the last piece of toast off of Bills plate. He hugged her to his side and rested his check on the top of her head.

"How can he do that to your mother?" Saul asked.

"Because she's dying and he doesn't care." Laura snapped and threw her toast on the table and got up to go over to her father's table. Bill watched her go. He wanted to see what she would and if he would need to haul her out.

Laura marched over to her father's table and stood there with her hands on her hips. "My isn't this cozy. Mom isn't even dead and already you are trolling the school yard." Her father shocked look made it all worth while and gave her the courage to do what happened next. Laura picked up her fathers glass of orange juice and threw it in his face.

"Have a nice breakfast." She spat and walked out. Bill was hot on her heals while Ellen and Saul laughed at the table.

Outside Bill caught up to Laura and pulled her to a stop making her face him. "So that was something."

"I know, but I had to do it." Laura wrapped her arms around him and pressed as much of her body against his as she could. It was something that was not supposed to be happening. She wanted to devour him so they were one forever. This feeling scared her more than anything and that what made her pull back to look at him.

"You know what I could use right now?"

"Sex?" Bill teased.

"No, well yeah that too, but I was talking about getting the crap beat out of me in a boxing ring." She smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Sure. Go and get changed and I'll meet you at the gym." Bill said and walked off towards his dorm. He could feel Laura's eyes on him as he made his way through the throng of people.

Laura smiled and watched him for a few more minutes before turning and heading to her dorm room so she could change as well. It would be good for her to burn off this anger in a good old fashioned boxing match. Who knows afterwards they might end up in the showers washing away the sweat and tension? They might even have sex in the process. Laura thought back to the other night and had to moan at the mere thought of fighting him.

Laura arrived at the Gym to see Bill working up a good sweat on the punching bag. She stood there and watched his back muscles flex under his black t-shirt and it had her mouth watering. Left, left, and right there was a resounding thud every time he hit the bag. It was doing anything for her anger to stand around watching him except to get her lust quotient up off the scale.

"You ready to get beat by a girl!" She shouted making him turn. Bill had a wicked gleam in his eyes and a sinister smile on his face. She had to suppress a groan because it made him look dark and seductive. Laura was tempted to saw screw it and head to the showers to frak him under the hot pulsating water till her mind went blank and her legs felt like jelly.

"You are in for a challenge." Bill said and waited for her on the mat.

She joined him and made a fight ready stance waiting for him to make a move. They circled each other with gloves up and sinister smiles on their faces. He feinted to the left and tried to hit her on the right but Laura saw his move and blocked it while hitting him in the jaw. Bill grunted and shook his head. He shook his fist at her and made her giggle a little but he came in hard and to the right this time catching her off guard scoring a hit to her shoulder. She rotated her shoulder so most of his blow glanced off and spun around to land a right hook on his side. He shook his fist at her again as he faced her and this time he would be the on landing the blows.

Bill managed to score a right hook on her jaw and two left jabs to her side, but what surprised him was that Laura came back for more even though there was blood trickling down her lower lip. Bill suspected that she needed the pain to take her mind off her father and mother. His thoughts distracted him and he missed her right hook that landed on the side of his head. That sent him to his knee's with Laura at his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked around the mouth guard.

Bill didn't answer he just tackled her to the mat and covered her body with his. He spit out the mouth guard and smiled at her. Bill was about to kiss her when she turned her head and spit out her mouth guard, They were coved in sweat and a little bit of blood from minor cuts. She had managed to get her gloves off and with her bare hands she pushed against his hard chest trying to get him off of her.

"You big dummy, get off!" she laughed still pushing at him.

"Ugh, gravity increasing." He dead panned and let his weight fall gently on her.

"It is not!" she started to laugh harder and harder. Laura gave up and let him cover her like a warm living blanket. She felt him relax and managed to turn the tables. Laura rolled them so she was on top and held his wrists above his head.

"This I like better." Laura said and giggled.

"I think I like this too." Bill agreed moving his hips so that his hardness pressed into her. She gasped at the feel of him. It reminded her of why she came here, besides the adrenaline rush.

His eyes had a way of reeling her in. The deep blue of them matched her fiery green ones and conveyed the same want. They had just met and it made no sense for them to want this much.

"I think there is shower here with our name on it." Bill suggested with a sinister gleam in his eye that spoke of all the sensual thins he would hope to do to her. He saw the wicked glint in her eyes and rolled them again. But he didn't stay on top of her instead he go up and pulled her to her feet. The Gym had three different sets of showers. The first set was open. No individual stalls. Since it was the middle of the day most of the students who frequented the gym would be in class. So they wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming in a catching the frakking in the showers.

"Come on." Bill took Laura's hand and led her to the first level showers.

The showers we dark and half way dry when Laura and Bill got there. He flicked the first light switch and was about to go for the second one when Laura stopped him. She didn't say anything; just walked into the shower and started to strip out of her sweaty clothes. Bills mouth went dry as he watched her. First her shirt fell to the floor revealing a black sports bra. Then her pants came next. She just let them pool at her feet. Somewhere along the way she had lost her shoes or maybe she was bare foot when they were fighting; he didn't really remember.

Now clad only in her underwear and bra Laura went over to the farthest shower away from her discarded clothes. She turned the hot and cold knobs and got the water the right temperature for her and Bill. Laura turned to him then and let the water cascade over her and beckoned him to her. Still he stood rooted to the floor. It was like that for a few moments and Bill finally got the hint and walked in there. Starting with his shirt and then his shoes and shorts were after that.

It was Laura's turn to stare. Last night she didn't get a chance to look at him. His muscles were well defined. Bill had a lean form the was all muscle and his arms looked as strong as she knew they felt. He walked to her and moved so she was under the water first. While she was distracted Bill took the opportunity to pick her up and hold her up against the wall. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck letting the water cascade down her body.

Laura made such a sight for his eyes. The way she arched her back into his tender touch set his blood on fire. He let his hand wander down her chest; all the way down to feather light touches on her left hip. Bill looked her up and down and saw the beginning of a bruise on her side where he had hit her earlier. He bent down and kissed that very spot making Laura gasp.

She felt like her heart could beat right out of her chest with all the sensations Bill Adama was causing in her. Laura could feel Bill's chest rising in short uneven pants. It distracted her long enough not to be prepared for two of his fingers enter her. It tore another gasp from her mouth as pleasure swam in her brain. In and out he pumped his fingers in a slow motion that made her want to scream from pleasure. Bill felt her inner muscles squeeze his fingers.

"More… I want more." She growled in his ear before she nipped at his earlobe.

"Yes, I know you do." He replied and positioned himself at her wet folds. He teased her first. Sliding his hard length between her nether lips and then when she was ready he impaled her on his hard length. Pinning her to the wall he started a gentle thrusting so as to give her time to adjust. When her nails dug into his shoulders that only served to spur him on and go faster. Having her braced against the wall made it easier for him to set the pace as fast or as slow as he wanted. Bill chose to speed up.

Laura opened her mouth to cry out her pleasure but Bill claimed her mouth in raw searing passion to quiet her incase some one happened to be in the gym. Their tongues mated and danced to the passion they were creating.

"Harder… be rougher." Laura growled again.

"Yes." He pounded into her. Sliding in and out of her faster and faster Bill wanted to make her scream. When he felt his control weaken he changed his thrusting. It became short and strong. Every thrust made them gasp and moan simultaneously.

Laura could feel her own release coming and knew that Bill couldn't be far behind. To help him along Laura clenched her inner muscle in time with his short thrusts driving him over the edge.

"I… can't... hold on." Bill managed between gasps.

"Then com with me." She managed in one breath before he took in a fiery kiss that set her on fire all over again. He thrust into her three more times before she felt him come inside her. His orgasm triggered her own and she followed him over into that blinding pleasure that had you seeing star and provoked your nerve ending to explode.

With Laura in his arms Bill slid to the floor boneless and sated with pleasure. He had never had that kind of orgasm with any other woman. This red head in his arms was something else.

"Wow." Laura whispered and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's… the word… I have for it." Bill panted. He was waiting for his legs to start working again but so far there were no nerve impulses getting that far down. Bill was content to sit there with Laura in his lap whom he was sure had fallen into sleep. The water was still cascading over them. He had no idea how much time they had been in there and the water was still warm, but it was steadily getting colder.

"Laura if we don't get out of her soon one of two things is going to happen. One, we are going to get seen or two; we are going to get a very cold shower soon."

"I can't move though." She laughed into his shoulder."

"Neither can I." Bill replied. He shifted a little and tried to reach for the knobs, but he couldn't with Laura still on his lap.

_**TWO HOURS LATER.**_

Bill was standing with Laura as they waited for Saul and Ellen to appear. They had stayed wrapped around each other. It was something that made them comfortable and made everyone stare at them.

"Instead of waiting for them why don't we head to my dorm room and take a long nap. All of a sudden I'm tired. I wonder what could have caused that." She smirked up at him.

"All right, I think they can forgive us this one time." Bill agreed and together they headed towards Laura's dorm.

Once there Laura just collapsed onto her bed and waited for Bill. He needed no other invitation. Bill crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close and allowed himself to fall into a deep deep sleep in hailing Laura's scent.

A/N: Here is another Chapter I know that I've been away for so long but I haven't had time to write on any of my stories because I've been crazy busy with college but I'll try and do better. R&R like always. Thanks.


End file.
